Icewood
by Amaya Hikaru
Summary: Jack and the Team discover yet another type of Alien on Earth, this time in America. Can they contain this rebellious Teenager, or will they fail? yes another self-insert. R&R plz.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Torchwood in any way._

* * *

Chapter 1 - Teens

"You did _not _just touch my ass!" a tall girl with short, black hair exclaimed. The other three girls around her burst out laughing. they were walking down the hallway's of their high school, it was the start of spring break. The girl spun around and punched the football player behind her. She wore a black corset with chains and studs. her pants were very baggy and also had chains, she had chunky, black boots. she had a necklace with a gun on it. multiple piercings shined on her ears. she had heavy black makeup and little crosses at the corners of her eyes. the other girls around her were dressed similarly. the one on the far left had a black t-shirt and a denim jacket over it, the arms were ripped off and chains dropped over the back. studs littered the shoulders. she had studded bracelets and a belt, her pants were painted black and she wore army boots that laced all the way up her legs to her knees. the next girl had spiked short hair and had a shirt that read _Parody_. she had pin-stripe pants and skater shoes. the last girl had a white shirt covered by a fish-net one. she had tight black pants and tall, black boots. All of this was covered by a long leather trench coat, gathered at the back. all the girls were covered in black makeup and metal. they surrounded the football player and stood, glaring. a giggling mound alerted them to the gaggle of Cheerleaders walking toward them. one ran into the circle of Goths to reach the Jock.

"Hayden!" she cried and pulled him back to the safety of the group. the cheerleaders and Goths lined up so they faced each other. they glared at each other, menacingly. Several nerds ran past, scared. the other large groups of students only stood to watch if they had six or more people. Several Teachers even stopped to watch. The Principal walked up to them, the air was thick with tension.

"Ladies, lets not have another fight already." he cowered. the last time he tried to stop them, he ended up getting hurt. The leading Goth took a step toward the other side. one of them came to face her.

"Oh Principal, it's spring break. Let's have a little **_fun_**!" she replied and savagely punched the Cheerleader. she was sent flying into a nearby display case. the other Goths attacked in perfect unison. the Cheerleaders were defeated in a matter of minutes. A man, wearing a jacket that looked like it was from the military,leaned on a wall nearby. he looked at the Leading Goth with great interest.

"Come on Chandra." the girl with _Parody_ said.

"I'm coming, Adair." Chandra said, she had seen the man staring at her. Chandra and Adair walked with the other two out of the school. Chandra could feel the man following them. she lead the girls to their hang-out spot. when they were there she whispered that the man had followed. she stepped out from behind the wall.

"What do you want?" she asked the man.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, the man held up a strange looking device that beeped furiously.

"This is a device that tracks non-human entities." he explained.

"What the hell?" she asked. the other girls stood behind her, the girl with the denim jacket held a gun.

"Put it down, Jana." Chandra said, the girl reluctantly dropped the gun.

"Smart move." the man said as another man and two women walked up to them.

"What's your name?" Chandra asked.

"Jack Harkness." he replied.

"Chandra Griffin." she said and they shook hands.

"This is Owen Harper, and Toshiko Sato." Jack introduced his team.

"Adair Terry, Jana Salnor, and Levana Cairo." Chandra said. _(Adair is _Parody_, Jana is the gunner, and Levana is the trench coat.) _The two groups shook hands.

"As for who we are, we're Torchwood. we study non-Earth objects and Beings." Jack said.

"Me, as you said." Chandra commented.

"Exactly." Jack said and took out a knife. he quickly sliced Chandra's throat. she was knocked backwards into her girls. she shook her bleeding head.

"Bastard!" she cried.

"Why isn't she dead?" Toshiko whispered to Owen, who shrugged. Chandra stood up again and slapped Jack across the face. The device he was carrying started smoking.

"You're not human are you?" he asked her, his eyes on fire. it was like he was a kid with a new toy.

"Not after that!" Toshiko yelled. Chandra smirked and pulled her pant leg up. she had a tattoo on the inside of her thigh, Owen gulped. the tattoo looked like a bunch of constellations in a circle.

"If you'll please come with us willingly." Jack said.

"go to hell." she whispered and they walked away


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Torchwood in any way._

* * *

Chapter 2 - Aliens

**5 YEARS LATER**

* * *

Jack sat at his computer wondering why he had nothing to do. He looked down at his hand the scar, from when the machine blew up a long time ago, still burned. He got an e-mail, and opened it.

_So I was remembering that trip to America five years ago. Are we ever going after that girl again?_

_Owen_

A loud whistle startled Jack. He ran to Owen's desk.

"Check this out." He said and pointed to a screen that showed the evening news. A flying object had been spotted, it was on fire and it was on a crash course.

"Toshiko, get Gwen." Jack said and they got the gear ready. Gwen (the newest team member) was on a date with her boy friend. They got her and they went to the crash sight. The group walked on ahead and Gwen went back to grab a box she'd forgotten. She went to the tent where the other's had gone.

"Where are you going little Missy? This area is restricted." A military guy said.

"I'm.. special ops. Torchwood." She said. "You know Torchwood."

"Stop playing games." The man said.

"First, she's now a little girl. From where I'm standing she's got curves in all the right places. Second, she is with me." Jack said and offered her his hand. "Shall we?" She took his hand and they left. Owen needed her to give him a tool. She tossed it and it opened the meteorite. A gas cloud went up into the atmosphere.

"Nice." Owen said. They went back to Torchwood. They caught the girl it had entered. The Alien made her crave Sex because it lived off the energy. She escaped and they caught her again in the place where she was a receptionist.

"Help me." She pleaded.

"She won't last much longer." Owen commented.

"I can't." Gwen said to the girl.

"But I can." Jack said and put his gun into the holster.

"You can't." Toshiko said.

"I've got a surplus of life, I'm giving it away." He said and held the girl's face in his hands. "You really wanna feel something?" He asked, She nodded. He kissed her fiercely, making her glow.

"That's just the kiss, imagine the buzz you get from the rest." Jack said, the girl smiled then fainted. "Not exactly the reaction I'd hoped for." He said.

"Leave her, Take me as host, Just let her live." Gwen told the Entity.

"Jack you can't let her." Toshiko said.

"Like she said. It's her fault." Jack stood. Gwen sighed.

"Right. let's do this." Gwen muttered and stood away from the girl. The thing left the girl and went for Gwen. Jack tossed the inflatable cell at it, trapping the Entity. It couldn't last in the oxygen and it soon died. The cell collapsed and they sat by the mound left by it.

"Came across the universe for the greatest sex ever and you still end up dying alone." Jack muttered. Gwen kissed him.

"Thank you." she said.

"Well that solves that problem." Jack said when they returned to Torchwood.

"Not quite." Owen said. An agonized scream came from Jack's office. They ran towards it. Chandra was doubled over on the floor. Blood dripped from her skin. Gwen leaned down and touched her forehead.

"She's burning hot!" She exclaimed and drew her hand away quickly.

"Help me!" She moaned.

"What do we do?" Gwen asked, She wasn't there five years ago. She had never met this young woman.

"I wonder." Jack muttered and kissed her forehead. The girl flashed a golden color.

"Yep, she's been attacked by the same Alien." Jack said. "I don't think it's very fun to have two aliens in your body." Chandra screamed again and her body began convulsing.

"Get me a wet rag. we've got to keep her cool." Jack ordered and they ran to get water at rags.

"Hang in there." He muttered and kissed her again. He placed the rag on her forehead. She suddenly stopped moving and breathing. Owen checked her pulse.

"Oh crap."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**I do not own Torchwood in any way._

* * *

Chapter 3 - Blood

"What?" Gwen asked.

"I can't feel any pulse." Owen replied. Jack sighed and picked Chandra up.

"Why is she even here?" Inato asked.

"She must have thought we could help her." Jack replied and took her into the rooms where they held the other Alien's they had caught. Jack placed her on the floor and put his hand on her cheek. He lifted her face and kissed her passionately. When he parted she gasped for breath, a smirk crossed his face. They stood and she rested her head on his shoulder, sobbing quietly.

"Please get this thing out of me." She moaned.

"We will." Jack replied and pecked her again. Gwen offered to the entity to take her as host (again). the thing left Chandra and they caught it in the cage and it died. Chandra crumpled to the ground under her own weight, she couldn't stand on her own. They layed her out on the floor and closed the door. Owen kept a CC video feed on her. Most of the time she was curled up in a corner.

"Jack, I don't think we should keep her in there." He said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Just look at her, she doesn't move at all." Owen replied.

"Hmmm." Jack muttered.

"That's it?! HMMM?!" Gwen asked.

"Will it make you all happier if I go down there?" He asked. They nodded vigorously, Jack sighed and walked down the stairs. He opened the glass door, offering to Chandra that she could leave. She turned her head towards him from the corner. Her face was very pale and her eyes were sunken in and dark.

"What?" She rasped.

"You look terrible." He said, becoming more concerned. She laughed in a dry, painful way.

"I'm used to it by now." She muttered and turned back to the wall.

"Come on, get up." Jack said and picked the girl off the floor, he touched her arm and she hissed.

"Get off me!" she screamed and pushed him to the floor. Jack stood up again and turned to the camera.

"What do you want me to do now?" He asked them, even though he knew they couldn't reply. Then the Epiphany came. He spun around to look at the girl.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, she barely nodded. "Where?" He approached her and she lifted her sleeve. A long, infected gash ripped through her skin.

"Have you had this the entire time?" He asked, leading her up to the Hub.

"Ever since I came here." She replied._ That's been four days._ Jack thought. Owen cleaned the wound off and bandaged it for her. Gwen and the others looked at the gaunt Teen.

"I suppose now I'll have to go back down there." She whispered, the entire room went silent.

"No. You can stay up here. Right Jack?" Gwen told her.

"Fine." Jack sighed and walked to his office. Chandra stood up and ran after him.

"Wait." she called. Jack turned back to face her, She hugged him like She was a little girl. "Thank you." She muttered and placed an object in his palm. she backed away and he looked at his hand.

"Where did you get this?" he asked. It was a small rounded object that looked like a remote control.

"I dunno, I found it." She replied and took a step away.

"How did you get out?" He grabbed her arm.

"Like this." she answered and stepped through the glass door. The others gawked.

"You mean you could get out the entire time?!" Owen exclaimed.

"Yep." she smiled. Jack let out a frustrated sigh. "So whether you came to let me out or not, I was always free." Inato walked into the room when they were playing basketball later. Owen scored a point, as well as his team. They walked out and Jack tossed the ball to him.

"Inato, are you alright?" Chandra asked, he looked very frustrated.

"I'm fine. You guys go have fun." He replied.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Torchwood in any way._

* * *

Chapter 4 - Computers

While Jack, Owen, Toshiko, Gwen, and Chandra were out at a club Inato had a Japanese Cybernetics guy come over. Inato had hidden a Cyberwoman in the basement. They returned and the power kept going out. Owen and Gwen went down to the basement to check it out.

"Jack, I have a really bad feeling about this." Chandra said, they were back up in the Hub.

"Here. Take this if it makes you feel any better." Jack said and handed her a hand gun. "You do know how to use it, right?" he hesitated.

"What do you think." She snarled and grabbed the gun. They lost contact with Owen and Gwen over the radio.

"Jack we need to go down there." Chandra said, getting more agitated. Jack placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Alright. Tosh activate the lock down sequence if you don't hear from us in fifteen minutes." Jack said and they walked down to the Basement. Gwen had been strapped to the conversion chair and it was whirring into power.

"Help me Jack!" she screamed. Chandra leaped to the machine.

"Jack behind you!" she cried and began unhooking Gwen. The cyberwoman was standing behind Jack. Chandra freed Gwen and they ran for the Hub. Jack, Inato, and Owen stunned the woman and closed the heavy doors behind them, trapping her. They found Gwen, Toshiko, and Chandra trying to calm each other down.

"I have two things to discuss with you!" Jack yelled at his team. "First, Inato what the hell were you thinking by hiding a Cyberwoman in the basement of Torchwood?!"

"I love her, the conversion isn't complete. we can still save her." Inato replied.

"No, it's not possible. The process cannot be reversed." Jack explained.

"What was the other thing?" Gwen asked, trying to calm them down.

"Chandra, how did you know there was something bad going on?" He asked her. She stood up and grabbed his hand. She placed it on the inside of her thigh. Jack could feel immense heat through the jeans.

"What?" Owen asked, the look on Jack's face was amazing.

"Her tattoo is hot." he said. "This can tell you when something is going to happen?"

"Yes. And let me tell you, it's not very fun." she replied. Gwen cleared her throat and Jack pulled his hand back.

"Sorry." he whispered. A loud crash made them all jump. The Cyberwoman had gotten through the door.

"Tosh, can you get us into the weapons cash without power?" Jack asked.

"No, sorry." She replied, the team looked at Chandra.

"What?" She asked.

"You can move through solid matter. Get us the weapons, please." Owen begged.

"I'm sorry, I can't." She replied.

"Why not?" Jack asked.

"The weapons cash is very shallow, I need somewhere to stand other wise I could suffocate in the wall." she answered.

"Alright. Gwen, Owen you go and look for anything that resembles a weapon." Jack said and they all left. Jack distracted the Cyberwoman while Tosh tried to get out and The others looked for weapons. Owen and Gwen stood helpless as the Cyberwoman tried to "delete" Jack. He got up after the first time. Chandra had walked up to them while they were busy. She pointed the gun she had at the Woman's head.

"Don't you _dare_ touch him." She growled. The woman turned to Chandra and punched her in the stomach. She didn't flinch.

"Go!" Jack ordered Gwen and Owen. They went into a small, round, room looking for weapons. The Cyberwoman left Jack and Chandra and headed for where Gwen and Owen had been. They were hiding in a small locker. The woman stood onto of the locker, Gwen and Owen started kissing. Inato was unconscious on the floor. Jack picked him up and woke him up by kissing him. Chandra rolled her eyes and started firing at the Woman. Gwen's cellphone went off, alerting the Woman to where they were. They got out of the locker and the Woman approached Gwen. Owen shoved a chisel in the woman below the armor. This only temporarily stunned her. She woke up and continued chasing them. Jack got a torch and a type of "barbecue sauce", he put it all over the woman and called down their pet Pterodactyl. They held onto Inato as they raised on the platform onto the street, the Pterodactyl was feasting on the flesh of the Cyberwoman. When they were on the street Inato punched Jack.

"One day you'll be dying and need my help. I'll just let you suffer, you're the monster." Inato threatened Jack.

"There's still a chance we can get back inside." Toshiko said when she reached them. Inato took off running across the Plaza back to the entrance of Torchwood. Chandra was in the lead, chasing him. While they were out the pizza girl had come and she got in. The cyberwoman transfered her brain into the pizza girl.They got back into the main entrance and Inato held up a gun at them.

"Don't come any closer. I'll shoot you." he said.

"Go ahead." Chandra said and stepped forward. He pulled the trigger. The bullet passed right through her body.

"Didn't work so well, did it? Now go down there. If you don't kill her in ten minutes I'll kill you both." Jack said. When he didn't the rest of the team made a firing line, they shot the girl.

"I'm really sorry, Inato." Chandra sighed and ran back up to the Hub.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Torchwood in any way._

* * *

Chapter 5 - Fairies

An old woman was seen walking through a misty forest at night, speaking in a tape recorder about something she hoped to see. She reached a clearing with odd rock formations arranged in a circle and sees several glowing lights fluttering through the air. She took some pictures, expressing her satisfaction into the recorder, and turned to leave. As soon as her back was turned, the harmless-looking lights changed into monstrous looking creatures and laughed.

Jack was in his room sleeping, or at least trying to. He keeps seeing images of men on a train, suffocated by red rose petals. He got up and walked to his office. a petal was sitting in the middle of his desk. He was startled by Inato standing behind him, looking through files.

"You shouldn't be here." Jack said.

"Me neither, but we are." a female voice came from a corner. Chandra stepped out from the darkness and she walked over to them, her arms folded.

"I'm tracking some weird weather patterns lately. I dunno about her." Inato said. He lead them to a computer monitor showing funny weather patterns, with some significance to Jack.

"Not good." He heard Chandra mutter.

A group of school children were going home for the day, laughing and talking as they left with their parents. A little girl with pigtails named Jasmine exited and stood by herself on the sidewalk, waiting for someone, while a strange man watched from his car. Her step father, Roy, rushed to leave the house to pick her up, but she leaves after two girls walk past her and pull her hair. The man in the car followed.  
Jasmine walked into a secluded area of a park and the man in the car pulled up next to her, saying that her mum told him to pick her up. After Jasmine refused to get in, he got out and tried to force her, but a sudden strong wind surrounds him but not Jasmine, compelling him to seek refuge in his car, while eerie voices urge Jasmine to come away. Jasmine laughs and continued, skipping, home.

Jack and Gwen went to visit an old friend of his who is giving a lecture on fairies. She is the old woman who was taking pictures in the forest, whose name is Estelle. Jack frowned and shook his head as Estelle described her fairies as friendly, loving creatures, muttering that she always gets it wrong. After the rest of the audience leaves, Jack and Gwen take a closer look at the pictures and interrogate Estelle over when and where she took them. Estelle mentions to Gwen that she knew Jack's father.

"Do you have anymore pictures?" Jack asked Estelle.

"Yes, at home." she replied.

"We need to see them." he said and she laughed. When they were walking over Jack saw Chandra in a store, talking to a teenaged boy. She glanced at Jack and turned her back to him. Jack muttered something indistinguishable. While Jack looked at more photo's of Fairies Gwen found a picture of Jack's Father, thinking it was Jack.

"This is you." Gwen said, showing him the picture.

"No that's my father. They were inseparable, until the war." Jack muttered and dazed off.

"Estelle, if you ever see these things again I want you to call me. understand?" he told her, she smiled and nodded. They walked from the house and down the street. They found Chandra on a street corner waiting for them. The man that had tried to grab Jasmine earlier was in the police station, he suffocated and the officers called in Torchwood.

"I want this area sealed off." Jack said as they walked to the room the man was in. Gwen found rose petals in the man's mouth. Chandra flinched in the corner and walked over to Jack, he put an arm around her shoulders.

"They're here." She whispered. Later Estelle called Jack about seeing a Fairy before her window exploded, Jack told her not to leave. They found her in her back yard, drowned. Jack cried over her dead body.

"t wasn't your dad that was in love with her all those years ago, was it? It was you." Gwen said.

"We'd once made a vow; that we'd be with each other until we died." Jack replied. Chandra placed a cold hand on his shoulder, telling him silently to let go. He stood up.

"I need a drink."

* * *

Everyone was in the car, heading for a school with the strange weather patterns. They parked out front and walked inside. Gwen tried walking to the playground but heard noises and ran inside, past Chandra who watched her.

"They won't hurt you." She muttered but Gwen didn't hear. Torchwood saw the strange weather in a school yard and went to investigate. They were told what happened by the teacher, who gave them Jasmine's name. They raced to her house to get to her before the creatures do.

Roy (Jasmine's step dad)and Jasmine's mother are having a party to celebrate their five year anniversary when Jasmine discovers a fence blocking her out of her Forest. She was overcome with anger and attacked Roy, biting his hand. He slapped her and it started to thunder. The creatures appear and break through the fence as Torchwood arrived. The party-goers screamed and ran as the Creatures attacked Roy. One suffocated him, leaving Red rose petals behind, Torchwood watched helpless. Chandra ran to the middle of the yard, Jack tried to grab her but missed. She let out an ear-splitting whistle. The Creatures turned to her.

"Hey!" she yelled and ran to the fence, jumping over it and into the Forest. The creatures chased after her and Jasmine, Jack, and Gwen followed. The Creatures surrounded Chandra in a circle.

"Come away, oh child." they said.

"I told you a long time ago, I'm not coming!" She screamed. Jack looked at her suspiciously. The creatures felt Jasmine behind them and they fled into the trees.

"Do you know you're walking in the forest? Well, you are. It looks like a very old forest and it's magical. I want to stay in it." Jasmine said.

"You can see this forest?" Jack asked.

"Yes." she replied.

"But it's not here. It's just an illusion, Jasmine. It is. Your friends are just playing a game with you. The real forest can never come back." Jack said.

"Oh, it can. When they take me to it." she said.

"They told you this?" Gwen asked, Jasmine nodded. "But what about your mother, don't you want to stay with her?"

Jasmine shook her head and the fairies came out of the trees_._

"Come on. The child isn't sure." JAck said to the Fairies.

"I am sure!" she said, Jack grabbed her. "No!"

"Leave her alone. Find another Chosen One." Jack said to the Fairies.

"Too late. She belongs with us. We have been cheated once by her." They pointed to Chandra. "Never again."

"The child belongs here!" Jack yelled.

"No! She lives forever." They said.

"Suppose we make her stay with us." Jack asked.

"Then lots more people will die." Jasmine answered.

"They tell you that?" Gwen asked her.

"They promised."

"Come away, oh human child." The Fairies called.

"Next time, I'll kill everybody at my school, like I killed Roy. And that man. And your friend." Jasmine threatened.

"How do you know these things?" Gwen asked.

"If they want to, they can make great storms, wild seas, they can turn the world to ice, kill every living thing. Let me go!" Jasmine screamed.

"The child won't be harmed?" Jack asked the Fairies.

"Jack, you can't..." Gwen muttered.

"Answer me! She won't be harmed?" Jack asked again.

"We told you. She lives forever." The Fairies replied.

"Dead world. Is that what you want?" Jasmine asked.

"What good is that to you? There will be no more Chosen Ones." Jack said.

"They'll find us, back in time." Jasmine and the Fairies replied. There was a long pause as Jack thought it over.

"Take her" Jack said. He let her go and she ran into the forest laughing until she disappeared. Jasmine's mother ran to them, calling Jasmine's name. She blamed Jack and tried to hit him, but he stopped her and they fell to the ground crying. Jack apologized over and over again to the woman. Chandra slumped to her knees in the tall grass. Back at the Hub, Gwen was cleaning up the Control Room when the screen turns on by itself, showing a picture of the Cottingley Fairies. She stared at it for a minute, then zoomed in on one of the fairies', revealing a familiar face, as an eerie voice was heard saying come away. That night when Jack was alone he felt something behind him.

"Come out." He told the shadow. Chandra silently walked to stand beside him.

"You were a chosen once weren't you?" Jack asked her, she nodded silently.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought two things. one, you wouldn't believe me. two, you might get hurt by the Fairies." she replied.

"What do you care what happens to me?" He asked and turned to look down at her. she reached up and kissed him.

"That is what I care."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Torchwood in any way._

* * *

Chapter 6 - Countrycide

Torchwood went to the country to investigate a string of disappearances. Ianto bought hamburgers for all of them. They plotted on a map where the people had gone missing. they found a large, flat clearing.

"Good enough place to set up camp." Jack said.

"Camp?" Owen asked.

"Yep." Jack replied and they got in the car.

"You okay Chandra?" Gwen asked, the teenager had been spacing all day.

"Huh? yeah, sure." She muttered and looked out the window, disappearing into her mind again. Jack was driving and he put his hand behind the chair and placed it on her knee.

"We'll be okay." He muttered. Chandra moved her leg making his hand drop to her tattoo. Jack froze and stared ahead. They had two tents set up and Jack gave Owen one more.

"Want some help with that?" Tosh asked.

"Even if I did I wouldn't ask you." He snapped.

"Who wants to play that game?" Gwen asked.

"Which one?" Tosh replied.

"The one about the last person you snogged." Gwen said and Jack laughed.

"Silly way to put it isn't it?" Owen said.

"What is?" Gwen asked.

"'snogged'. It's a kid's word." He said.

"I think it's fine." Tosh and Chandra agreed.

"Look are we gonna play or not?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, sure." Tosh said. "Let's see. Last Christmas. Owen."

"You haven't snogged anyone since Christmas?" He asked.

"Well even then I was drunk." She said and they all laughed.

"Who's yours?" Tosh asked Owen, who looked at Gwen and smiled.

"Gwen." he said. Gwen kicked his shin, making him topple to the ground.

"Eh? When did this happen?" Tosh asked.

"It was complicated." Gwen said.

"Right, Chandra. Who did you last kiss?" Owen said, pervertedly. She gave Jack a long glance.

"Jack." she whispered.

"Who?" Ianto asked, Chandra lifted her stick and pointed at Jack.

"You're kidding right?" Tosh and Gwen said at the same time.

"Afraid not." Jack said, walking over to the group.

"You snogged an alien?!" Ianto exclaimed. "Not that I'm complaining, she's pretty."

"Well if you did, I suppose you wouldn't be afraid to show us..." Owen hinted. Chandra coughed and Jack smiled.

"I think not." He said.

"Why not? you scared?" Owen taunted him.

"What do you think?" Jack replied, Owen turned back to the group.

"He's scared." He muttered, the group busted up laughing.

"Fine." Jack said and picked Chandra up off the log they sat on. "I'm not scared and I won't have my Team thinking things about each other or me." he added and dipped her into a deep kiss. Ianto looked away, thinking of Lisa. Tosh, Gwen, and Owen gaped open-mouthed that he actually did it. He let Chandra stand back up.

"I'm going for fire wood." Owen muttered.

"I'll go with you." Gwen said and they walked off into the forest. after they were fighting they split up to find a person who had been watching them. Losing it of course but finding a body stripped of it's skin and internal organs. They talked about how it could have died. Jack glanced at Chandra to find her running from the clearing.

"Chandra?" Jack yelled and ran after her, hearing the tire squeals of the car. She was gone_**.**_

* * *

Ianto and Tosh went to find the car and Chandra. Owen, Jack, and Gwen tried to find the towns people. They found one man who shot Gwen with a rifle.Owen patched her up. Ianto and Tosh were caught by the people who were killing the people. A woman came and got them from a cellar.

"What do they look like?" Ianto asked the woman.

"How else are we supposed to look?" A male voice said. He was a man in his late 30's to early 40's. He kissed the woman.

"Why are you doing this?" Tosh asked. The man shrugged and kicked her to the ground. He pulled a young man out from behind a table.

"He's just another fly in my trap. Now this, is our prized jewel." The man said and pulled a curtain back. Chandra was chained to the wall, naked with blood covering her body. Her feet chained down and her arms spread wide, like a cross. Her head lolled to one side, she was unconscious.

"Oh my god." Tosh whispered. Ianto tried to punch the man and Tosh ran out the door into a near by forest. The man chased her and eventually Owen and Gwen found him chasing her and Owen threatened the man with his gun, a police man came up.

"Now officer, arrest him." Gwen said looking around frantically.

"arrest my own uncle?" The officer scoffed and pointed his own gun at Owen. Gwen held hers up as well. it was a three way stickup. Owen nodded and Gwen dropped her gun. The two men brought all three of them back to the house. Gwen and Owen choked when they saw Chandra.

"Where's Ianto?" Tosh asked. The man pulled him out from behind the table.

"Good meat needs to be tenderized first." the man said and they saw Ianto was bruised and cut.

"You sick fuckers." Owen muttered. A humming like an engine was heard through one of the walls. Jack rammed through the wall in the tractor. He was _pissed._ He got out his pistol and started shooting all of the people there in non-vital spots. Owen got a hatchet and carefully cut down Chandra. Jack wrapped his coat around her cold body.

"Owen you look at her cuts and treat anything else they may have done to her." Jack said, he would have done it himself accept 1) he felt responsible. 2) because Owen was better qualified to do it. He and Gwen interrogated the man for an hour. at the end he whispered.

"It makes me happy." into Gwen's ear. Jack took him by the shoulder and took him to the Police's car (who'd gotten there earlierthe real cops) while Gwen sat petrified. Later Jack came to check on Chandra and Owen. he had poured cold water on her to get the blood off, this woke her up. She sat looking away from Owen and her body. Jack walked in and she made an attempt to close the jacket. Owen sighed and opened it again, then he saw Jack.

"Ah, she's got at least 12 to 15 cuts several are deep and need to be stitched. a few bruises and her arm's broken. slight vaginal tearing, nothing major but she'll live." Owen told him quietly.

"The last one?" Jack asked.

"Ah, looks like our man tried to cut her up from inside out." Owen replied.

"You looked _that_ closely?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Well, after I'd washed her off the blood kept coming if you know what I mean." He said.

"Right, can we move her?"

"Yeah, definitely." And Jack picked her up and set her in the car. Tosh and Gwen kept her sitting up straight. They were back at the Hub and Chandra was laying on one of the operating tables with bright lights over her flesh. Owen had sewn her up and put her arm in a cast. All of Torchwood had gone home for the night (Owen and Gwen together). Jack leaned on the railing next to the room she was in.

"You're pretty brave, all this and I've not heard a single complaint." he said, trying to comfort her.

"Pfft, that's just because I still can't feel anything." she scoffed and turned away from him.

"I was worried when you ran away." He said.

"Just because I work with you doesn't mean you can control me or you're responsible for me." she said and sat up, the stitches on and around her stomach pulled.

"Careful." he said and jumped down to her. She slapped his hands away and stood on the ground. she shook her head and put on the clothes that Owen had left for her.

"Good night." she said and walked away, her bare feet slapping on the cement.


End file.
